


【GuP】【ケイダジ】二二三九

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: 宇宙時代世界觀，不知道在閃什麼的砲友，略現實陰鬱。並且這篇的每個人都是老菸槍，我也不知道怎麼會發展成這樣的。試圖營造一種大時代感，見笑了。
Relationships: Darjeeling/Kay (Girls und Panzer)
Kudos: 4





	【GuP】【ケイダジ】二二三九

大吉嶺背對著床鋪和凱伊穿衣服，待她將白色的細皮帶繫妥，也將襯衫上的皺褶盡數撫平，床上的人才出聲喚她。  
「議長。」  
她挑起眉毛，回過身「什麼議長？明天才要投票呢。」  
「反正你一定要選上才行，親愛的。」凱伊點起了菸，把打火機扔回床頭櫃上，攤攤手，顯然對自己赤裸的身體十分自在，以一種敞開的姿勢仰躺，唯一一條薄被也被她推到床尾去了「我把所有都押在你身上了。」  
「所有？穩當的做法不是應該分散風險、不要把雞蛋都放在同一個籃子裡嗎？」  
「我倒認為就應該把雞蛋都放在同一個籃子，然後死命抱緊那個籃子。」  
這並不是她們第一次在事情的看法上產生分歧，大吉嶺不置可否，沒有答腔，從地上撿起凱伊的衣褲，拍了拍，遞給對方。凱伊接過來，只是它們的命運也跟那條薄被一樣，統統被她推到床尾去了。  
大吉嶺朝她皺了皺眉，沒有不贊同的意思，大概，那只是她們之間的小小情趣。  
「我還想在這裡待一會兒。」桑達斯人解釋。  
「好吧，那麼我該先走了。」大吉嶺穿上西服外套，從外套口袋裡翻出酒店房卡，也遞過去「你想要待多久都可以。」  
「吶、下次我們換個地方如何？由我來準備？」  
「為什麼？你膩了嗎？」  
凱伊搖搖頭「我只是覺得每次都受你招待。」  
「這裡是聖葛羅莉安娜，我想我盡地主之誼是應該的。再說你才是遠道而來的那個人，由你來準備地方，反而很奇怪的不是嗎。」  
「哈……是不是永遠都不會有我來招待你的那一天了？」  
「不一定喔，要是戰爭現在就結束的話…或者戰爭一直都沒有結束的話。」  
「你以官方身分來那就是禮賓部的事情了啦，跟我無關。」  
「…這樣嗎，那麼……要是我明天敗選的話，」大吉嶺坐上床沿，往她那邊靠，額頭碰在了她的額頭上，她靈活地用嘴把菸撇向一邊以免燙到兩人的臉「敗選的話我就立刻退休，然後隱姓埋名去桑達斯找你玩。」  
「少騙人，你才不會放棄。」凱伊笑起來，伸手去捧對方的臉，很努力忍著不要把那個盤起來很麻煩的髮型給揉亂，剛才都忍住了，現在可不能功虧一簣。對方緩緩眨了幾下眼，睫毛若有似無地掃過她的臉，凱伊再次斟酌起那個她已經斟酌了好幾個月的問題，最後還是決定開口：「我親愛的，我想要給你個建議。」  
「請說。」  
「你不太願意離開自己的主場，對吧──就算只是在選酒店這件事情上。這本身不是件壞事，只是你的習性會很容易被摸透，你最好保持變化莫測，至少對你的敵人──還有潛在敵人──來說變化莫測，那才安全。」  
「……你說的很有道理，但我不會讓事態發展成必須離開主場的情況的。」大吉嶺直起身來。  
「我知道，」凱伊說，放慢了語速「所以我說了這本身不是件壞事呀。我的意思是，希望你不要被摸透習性…千萬不要被摸透了。」  
大吉嶺沉默著拿手撮弄她的髮絲，一會兒之後終於說：「好的，我知道了，會放在心上的。謝謝你的忠告，我的朋友。」  
凱伊彎彎眼角，想要使力彈起上半身來親她，卻被第一時間按回床上去。  
「欸…？」  
「正好，你讓我想到了：我也有個建議要給你。」  
「哦？是什麼？勸我別這麼容易相信人？別對你那麼好？」  
大吉嶺搖頭，一手按著她的腦袋「寶貝，你已經抽太多菸，該停下了。」說著，就把凱伊嘴裡叼著、才吸了沒幾口的瑪莉珍妮奪走，捻熄在床頭櫃的煙灰缸裡「再說，吸菸對皮膚不好，皮膚變差的話，我搞不好就對你失去興趣囉。」  
「嘿。」  
「怎麼？」  
「你是第一次拿這種事情威脅我，你知道嗎？」  
「我不知道。我剛剛說了什麼嗎？」雖然是疑問句，但大吉嶺顯然沒有要讓她回答的意思，用飛快的動作，搶先凱伊一步抓起了她同樣扔在床頭櫃的皮外套，掏掏口袋，果不其然從裡頭翻出一盒新的瑪莉珍妮「這個要充公。」她說，把香菸在她眼前一晃，收進自己的西服口袋內。  
「等一等，這種事不是你們政府在做的嗎？」凱伊不禁失笑。  
「我就是政府。」不久前才聲稱自己還沒當選的議長說得天經地義，讓人沒法反駁她。凱伊轉轉眼珠，把剛才就想要做的事情付諸實行，這次沒再受到對方阻攔，她用力親了那人一口，發出啵的一聲。大吉嶺用「你這個人還真是不害臊」的眼神看她，一邊起身離開床舖「我該走了，阿薩姆也該要等得不耐煩了。」  
「──喔！等一下，」凱伊跳起來，彎身去搆她扔在床邊地上的小手提箱，放到腿上打開，翻出一盒白貂牌小雪茄遞給她「差點忘了，吶，這是禮物。」  
「嗯？」大吉嶺接過那盒禮物，頓了兩秒又說：「那我不就是拿走了你的菸，還拿走了你的小雪茄嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
「你怎麼這麼可憐？」  
「覺得我可憐的話，要不要把菸還給我？」  
「這個不行。」她微笑著走開了去，凱伊也悠哉倒回床鋪上。  
大吉嶺撥通阿薩姆的號碼，響了一聲便切掉。她端著手機和小雪茄停在門口，「凱伊。」她說，沒有回頭。  
「嗯？」  
「……真正的建議…」  
凱伊在床上側過身來，大吉嶺也十分默契地在同時偏頭看她。  
「…還是別把雞蛋放在同一個籃子裡，好嗎？」   
雖然只給了自己一個歪斜的視線，凱伊卻能感受到視線主人的嚴肅和認真。  
「…放心啦。」她眨著海藍色的眼，想要從對方眼中讀懂些嚴肅認真底下的什麼，卻仍是那片自認識以來就沒有變過的藍綠色迷霧。在惹得對方疑心之前，凱伊放棄了，將一切隱藏在她自恃的燦爛笑臉之下「我只是想跟你上床。」她笑著說，露出一口閃亮的白牙。  
「那麼我放心了，」那人收回了視線，聲音充滿笑意，開門離去「玩得開心，上校。」

貨梯門開了，防彈材質的黑車子停在正前方，大吉嶺一坐進去，阿薩姆就立刻往她手裡塞進一塊平板「小白毫剛剛傳來的，要你確認。」  
「真是辛苦她了。」  
「待會兒自己對她說吧。」  
車子駛出地下室，繞回酒店正門前的大路上，經過佩姬咖啡店，大吉嶺正好瞧見阿薩姆手上就捏著一個佩姬的塑膠杯。  
「讓你久等了吶。」  
「沒關係，我也順便吃了塊蛋糕，」阿薩姆順了順頭髮「接下來大概連下午茶的時間都要沒有了。」  
「如果我沒有選上，我們就可以每天喝下午茶，一天五次。」  
「這我可不相信，」阿薩姆微笑道：「你的B計畫一定會把我跟白毫累得半死的。」  
「B計畫？沒有那種東西喔。」  
「嗯？什麼？」  
「沒有的喔。敗選的話，我就玩完了。」  
「……你沒有留後手？！」阿薩姆幾乎要從座位上跳起來，見上司慢條斯理地搖了搖頭，她追問：「…那你讓格林和魯克莉莉去做什麼了？」  
「訂做一張新椅子、議長的名牌，還有幫我回老家一趟把軍禮服找出來──跟那一位見面的時候要穿的。」  
阿薩姆緩緩跌回座位裡，又緩緩恢復原來的姿勢，經過一段時間的消化，之後才說：「……雖然我也很確定你會贏，我確定，但是你真的嚇壞我了，我的朋友…我是唯一被蒙在鼓裡的人嗎？」  
「格林她們也不知道喔，大概以為你在做的事情才是後手吧。抱歉了，現在才告訴你，我想這麼一來你就只會緊張到明天為止…啊，不過小白毫是知道的喔，她也必須知道。」  
「……看不出來呢…她還真是臨危不亂。」  
「素質很好，對吧。」  
「…我有派足夠的人手保護她，你安心吧。」阿薩姆斟酌一會兒，又說：「倒是那個桑達斯人呢？她安全嗎？」  
「沒人敢動她的。」大吉嶺放下平板，掏出那盒小雪茄「話說，剛才收到了禮物，要來一枝嗎？」  
阿薩姆沒有客套，從別緻的紙盒中抽出一枝，儀錶板旁的置物櫃中放著雪茄剪和金屬火柴，她把它們取出來，等待對方也叼起一枝，幫兩人都點上。等到第二個煙圈也撞在擋風玻璃上，她才把頭一撇，看著窗外說：「……你確定嗎？她跟你走得那麼近…好一段時間了，有心的人都知道了吧。」  
「那麼有心的人也都知道她的背景了。」不會有事的，那個桑達斯人，父親是重工業和運輸大亨，母親泡演藝圈，弟弟常待眾議院，妹妹和妹婿都在聯邦最高法院，而她自己又是特種遊騎兵部隊的指揮官…只是把口水吐在那個人的靴子上也會被視為是對桑達斯宣戰的吧……扯遠了，比起外國人床伴，要說跟自己走得近，大吉嶺認為面前這位摯友的處境才更危險：出身平凡，僅僅是靠著自身的優秀和努力跟她一路陪伴地走來，沒有任何靠山卻要跟著她在權力風暴的中心攪和……不，準確說來，現在自己正是對方唯一的靠山，要憂心的只有她能否保護好身邊這些夥伴們的問題而已。  
她是個相信命運的人。格雷伯爵的腦漿噴在她的皮鞋上，所以她的腦漿也將會噴在白毫的皮鞋上。  
但是，如果可以奢求，她希望阿薩姆能夠安享天年。  
用不著說出口，她們兩人一直默契有加，阿薩姆笑了笑，說：「不用擔心我，我有生命保險，要是殉職了，父母可以拿到50萬磅的理賠，所以沒問題的。」  
「…我的朋友，雖然你是我們之中最有邏輯的那一個，可是有時候我真的不太能理解你的邏輯。」  
「……你難道聽不出來我在開玩笑？」  
「我只是用另一個玩笑來回答玩笑。」  
阿薩姆乾笑兩聲，瞥了眼螢幕，轉移掉這個容易脫軌的話題：「兩分鐘之後抵達…趁著小白毫不在，可以問你一個有點失禮的問題嗎，我的朋友？」  
「如果是你問的，就沒有哪裡失禮，我的朋友。」  
「…那麼，你跟凱伊上校……」  
大吉嶺抬眼看了過來。  
「…每次都那麼久，你們到底在裡面搞什麼？」  
「政治啊。」  
阿薩姆咬了咬下唇，看著好友的臉，不置一詞。

─────────  
請原諒我挖了新坑，這故事出現得太快而且來勢洶洶，主要是想寫有一頭撞死傾向的吉嶺和掙扎著要不要把她拉住的小凱伊，以及因為一個場景出現在我的腦裡：穿著西服的吉嶺捏著裸體的凱伊的下巴說：「I **am** the government.」就是這麼一個咳咳嗯的場景。吉嶺說她們是在搞政治也是一開始就想到的梗…總之這是篇為了塞梗而產出的文，原本還想走輕鬆搞笑加色色路線，可是我不知道為什麼就寫出了格雷伯爵的腦漿這句，畫風再也回不來，而且一點都不色。真是太對不起吉嶺了，又讓她被天將降大任於斯人也的苦心志勞筋骨（  
如果有後續的話吉嶺應該不會噴腦漿，只會噴點血吧，凱伊的話，就是噴錢（小凱伊：不就是幾個錢嗎？拿去拿去。


End file.
